Play the Melody of My Heart
by WanderingShadowlight
Summary: Usagi has Misaki, Hiroki has Nowaki, Miyagi has Shinobu, even Isaka has Asahina! What about Haruhiko? Fate decided to take pity on him and brought him together with a young man whose music captured his jaded heart. Wait, that man is Misaki's ...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've always wondered whether there is someone for Haruhiko. I mean, even Isaka has Asahina! So I thought – ah, why the heck not? Just hope my OC character is cut out for it, ne? ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica, so that's that.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Haruhiko slid into the limo with a sigh. Another hard day at work, one just as long as the other, "Drive." he said shortly. Sensing his employer's irritation, the driver put up the privacy screen and drove without a word.

If anyone could have seen through the tinted windows of the limousine then, they would be shocked to see _the _cold and ever serious Usami Haruhiko, sprawled gracelessly across the burgundy leather seat, his spectacles dangling precariously from between his fingers, the other in favour of stemming off an incoming headache by pinching the bridge of his nose. '_Honestly, was it too much to ask for_ **competent**_ employees these days?' _he thought.

He was jerked out of his musings when his pocket started vibrating. Sighing again, he pulled out his phone and answered without looking at the caller I.D. If it's another call from the company asking him as they did for every little thing, there _will_ be bloodshed. "_What?_"

"Ooh, so cold...Is that how you talk to your best, and not to mention childhood, friend?"

Haruhiko barely stifled the groan dying to escape his throat. That would be unprofessional, and he's anything but, "Isaka."

"The one and only! So...what got your panties in a knot? Your employees running to you like sheeps again?" _Or more like you drove at them like the slave driver you are_, Isaka added mentally on the other line.

"I do not see how, or why, they find it absolutely necessary to bother me with every trivial problem when they are paid to do so in the first place."

"Ah, better to seek you out than not bothering to at all though. Remember that one time someone short-circuited the mainframe in your department and didn't dare to speak up and you have to run around the building just to find out where the problem is?"

"...I can see that the memory is still quite vivid in your mind."

"Why, of course. Putting all that aside, I have just the thing to cheer you up!"

"......"

"Don't you raise that sceptical brow at me! I –"

"No."

"Hey, I haven't even finish –"

"It's another awards party, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but –"

"And it's for Akihiko's latest book release."

"...I hate you sometimes."

"I'm glad we arrive to a mutual agreement. My answer would still be a no. I have a project coming up and my schedule does not permit me time off to attend."

A scoff was heard clearly across the line. "Yeah right, you just don't want to go because _he –_"

Whatever Isaka planned to say was cut off abruptly as Haruhiko hung up on him, switched it off and then flung it away in self-disgust. Oh, he know too well what his friend was about to say. Akihiko, his younger half-brother, the one who ran away and made a name for himself as an author while _he _had to stay behind and pick up the pieces, the one that Misaki – a simple boy with a big heart, the only person to have encouraged him to pursue his dream – finally chose in the end over him. To attend the party only to see them in each other's arms was enough to make him shoot himself.

His head now throbbing relentlessly with frustration, he knocked on the screen and as soon as it was down barked, "Take me to the church."

Once again, the driver heeded his orders without a word and the limo sped off in another direction, a thunderclap echoing ominously across the cloudy evening sky.

* * *

A few good minutes later, Haruhiko was standing within the church's entrance doorway, shaking the water droplets off his umbrella with a few choice words. Propping it in a stand, he stood within the confines of his church – every nook and cranny designed by him with careful intricacy – and let the tranquillity enveloped his very being. He could already feel all the day's frustration trickling away, soothing his nerves like none anywhere else could. This, this was one of the main reasons he prized every building he drawn and created, especially this church in particular; for they provide him the sanctuary that he needed to think, relax and be himself amidst this jungle of a city. Here, he could bask in the peace and listened to the natural music of the rain.

It took Haruhiko a moment to realise that the faint strings of melody he heard was not from the rain. In fact, it came from beyond the archway that leads to the pews and altar. A little miffed at having his privacy cut short by a trespasser, he stepped through the archway with biting words ready on his lips...and promptly swallowed it back.

In the dim corners of the altar, where not even the light from multitudes of candle could totally eradicate, was an upright piano and sitting on its bench was a young man. Pale fingers danced across the keys like butterflies, so light was its touch that it was surprising that such a wondrous tune could be coaxed out of the instrument. The eyes on the intense, attractive elfin face were closed, too lost in the throes of the music to notice his surroundings. Short black hair that curled at the tips swayed back and forth, riding the waves of gentle passion brought forth by its owner.

Haruhiko was barely conscious of the fact that he had moved to sit in the pews, too entranced by the music and the ethereal being playing it. He closed his eyes and was able to imagine the melody in his mind; a series of deep, prolonged notes raced across his mind like lightning flashing through the sky, which then burst into a string if lighter notes that sounded like raindrops falling against the window, and from there the notes just got louder and louder and higher and higher, reaching its peak with an echoing crash, and then slowly dwindled down to soft, low notes that had Haruhiko gasping breathlessly like he had just freefall down the sky.

That must have got the young man's attention, for the music abruptly stopped followed swiftly by thick silence. Haruhiko opened his eyes and found himself staring into another pair of big, wonderful, solemn eyes of greenish grey that shone with surprise and traces of the gentle passion left from the music. Both stared at the other, neither breaking their gazes until Haruhiko shifted slightly from his position. Like a gunshot being fired, the young man stood, grabbed a coat and suitcase that Haruhiko didn't noticed was draped across one of the pews, and dashed out the side door in the space of a minute.

"Wait!" Haruhiko shouted a little too late. He followed immediately after, stubbing his toe and banging his knee in his haste, muttering curses as he limped out into the heavy downpour. He quickly caught sight of the diminishing figure ahead of him. Despite the obvious head start, he made a heroic attempt to catch up, yelling through the rain for the man to wait, his carefully-constructed facade discarded and forgotten. It was only when he lost sight of the other did he stopped, looking for all in the world like a drowned rat.

"Haruhiko-sama! Haruhiko-sama!" called his driver, running up to the soaked businessman with an umbrella in hand. "Haruhiko-sama, is everything alright? Why did you run out like that? Did something happen?"

The same question ran into Haruhiko's head. What _did _happen? Why _did _he run out after the stranger like that? '_It's not like he particularly want to get to know him.'_ he thought, or did he? Disregarding the fact the cold, the rain and his ruined suit, Haruhiko reflected. He recalled how unspeakably thrilling it was when he listened to the other play, how each musical note thrummed and resonated through his very core. Fingers of the palest tan played the piece with elegant precision, skills as apparent as day itself that Haruhiko recognise and could appreciate. And those eyes, such a fascinating shade of green and grey...

"...Haruhiko-sama?" The driver asked tentatively. In all his years working as the Usami's family driver, he had come to know the eldest son of the Usami family as a cold, apathetic man with a no-nonsense nature. Yet, here he was; hair plastered wetly onto his face, his business suit sagging uncomfortably against his body, gazing into the distance with a dazed look of a lost man. Clearing his throat, he called to his employer again, "Haruhiko-sama, I think it's best that we return."

"...Ah," The businessman agreed, his mask back on again. Solemn greenish grey eyes flashed across his mind's eye again, stirring something within him that made him tingle. "Let's go."

* * *

Misaki glanced up for the umpteenth time at the ticking clock, looking anxious and worried, and then went back to stirring dinner in a pot. This cycle was repeated many times until two familiar arms wrapped around his waist and a faint smell of expensive cologne reached his nose, "Usagi-san, not now. I'm making dinner."

Usagi nuzzled the crook of Misaki's neck, smirking when the smaller shivered in response. "It doesn't seem like you're making any progress, not with the way you keep looking at the clock like it might explode."

"I can't help it!" Misaki exclaimed, suddenly brandishing the ladle around like a weapon, which might as well have been when it nearly took Usagi's eye out but Misaki didn't noticed. "It's just like Nii-san to suddenly call me out of the blue and asked me whether I could house a cousin that I do not know I have from America until now!"

"Which you agreed to without _my _permission, seeing as it is _my _apartment."

"I can't just say no when someone's in trouble, especially a relative. Besides," Misaki gave a scowl at the author behind him. "It's not like you didn't received 'compensation' from me, did you?"

Usagi smirk grew, hands slyly moving downwards and under his lover's apron. "Yes, and I enjoyed every minute of it." he said huskily, which turned into a grunt when the very same ladle that posed a threat to his well-being smacked his wandering hands away.

Misaki gave a triumphant smirk and went back to his cooking. "I expect you to behave in the duration that my cousin is staying here, which means no doing..._that_ just because you feel like it, or leave your BL novels lying around."

"Hn."

Misaki paused and glance over his shoulder at the man now seated on the couch with narrowed, emerald eyes. "_Usagi-san..._"

"I'm not entitled to restrict myself in my own home." was the casual retort, which infuriated the young college student.

"BAKA-USAGI! PRACTICE SOME SENSE OF DECENCY, YOU PERVERTED RABBIT!" After a bout of ranting at Usagi's lack of courtesy, Misaki sighed and looked down at his stocking feet. "Could you at least do it when he's not around?"

Large, gentle hands cupped his cheeks and before he knew it he was pulled into a kiss, which he reciprocated shyly but eagerly with a blush, already weak in the knees. Tongues battled to a repeated dance of dominance which Usagi won hands down and proceeded to ravished him. Soon, they pulled away when air became an issue, both breathing heavily at the kiss they shared. Usagi then pecked Misaki's forehead affectionately, his striking violet eyes warm and kind. "I love you, Misaki. I won't intentionally do something you're not comfortable with."

"...stop saying such embarrassing things." Misaki muttered, though there was no heat in his words. Usagi smiled and kissed him again before returning to his place on the couch.

"Misaki, why don't you tell me about this cousin of yours, hm? You never got around to telling me."

The young teen had the decency to look sheepish. "Eh heh heh, right, forgot about that. Well, according to Nii-san, my cousin is an orphan like us. My aunt (on my mother's side) died giving birth to him and my uncle passed away in a hit-and-run accident two years before...before my parents died. They never did got around to tell us..."

"Then, how did Takahiro got into contact with him if neither of you know that you have relatives?"

"My cousin found some letters written by my mum to my aunt and there were mentions of our names in it. It didn't take him long to search it up and get Nii-san's phone number. He's now 26 years old, majored in music back in America and is currently transferred to my uni as an associate professor in the Music department. He would be staying with us temporarily until he could find an apartment of his own."

"Did you get his name?"

"It's –"

The doorbell rang at that moment, cutting off Misaki's reply, much to Usagi's displeasure. Misaki walked towards the door with a shout of "Coming!" when the doorbell rang for the second time. Opening the door, he gasped at the sight before him and wasted no time in ushering him in. "You're soaking wet! Come in, you can just put your bag down. Here, hang your coat, I'll get you a towel. Be right back!"

Misaki rushed off and got a fresh towel, returning to the living room (more like a foyer) to see his cousin standing awkwardly at the same spot, occasionally glancing curiously at the author who returned it with equal curiosity. Smiling, and a little relieved that his lover didn't put his cousin off like he usually did with anyone else, he approached his cousin and handed him the towel, who took it gratefully. He clearly had no intention to move any further, however, if his quick look between the puddle of water forming underneath him and the polished floors were any indication.

"Hey, it's okay. I'll just mop it up later." Misaki reassured. A cough from behind made him realise that an introduction was way overdue. "Oh, right. Sorry, this is Usag – I mean, Usami Akihiko, my...landlord."

Solemn green-grey eyes were soft as the young man bowed politely and answered, "Konnichiwa, my name is Fuji Kiyoshi. Please take good care of me."

* * *

Okay, is it...well, okay? Please leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's another chapter! Hey, since there's Junjo Romantica, Egoist, Terrorist and Mistake, what do you think this pairing should be called? Oh, and I forgot to take the others age into account the last time. There are:**

**Misaki and Shinobu – 20**

**Nowaki and Kiyoshi – 26**

**Usagi, Hiroki and Takahiro – 30**

**Haruhiko – 32**

**Miyagi – 37**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The antique grandfather clock in the Usami household struck twelve, indicating its late hour even when most of the house (more like mansion) occupants are sound asleep. Well, except for one that is.

Dark eyes stared blankly ahead, tapping his pencil impatiently against a blank piece of paper. He then began to draw, paused, and then continued again, only to crumple it up and threw it where it joined its brethren together in their unfortunate fate. This action was repeated for the next three times before he flung his pencil away and conceded defeat. Now usually he would have gotten the measurements and list of requirements down in no more than an hour, and the fact that he could barely _draw_ his sketches was just plain frustrating, not to mention embarrassing.

It had been hours since Haruhiko's run-in with the mysterious pianist. He was quick to decide that his surprisingly emotion-induced actions back in the church were due to a momentary lapse of common sense caused by stress and exhaustion – nothing more, nothing less. But throughout the drive back home, he couldn't get the image of green-grey eyes out of his head. No matter how far he pushed it away, or how deep he dwelled in his work, it always came back to the forefront of his mind with a vengeance. Thus, the reason he couldn't fully concentrate on his work. It came down to the last straw when he drew those same wide eyes on every piece of paper instead of building plans

He blamed it on the caffeine.

* * *

Dishes clacked loudly in the sink as soapy hands went into the motion of washing and rinsing them, the owner all the while looking thoughtful. His cousin had already retired to the previously-filled marimo guest room, which had taken Misaki a while to clear, no thanks to Usagi. His thoughts, however, are on what had transpired during dinner…

***Flashback***

**After introductions were exchanged, Misaki had practically pushed his cousin towards the bathroom, insisting that he get change and warm up so he won't get a cold, much to Kiyoshi's bewilderment. It wasn't long after they had situated him to his room that they sat down for dinner, which consisted of tonkatsu (deep-fried pork cutlets), nizukana (fish poached in sweet soy), chanpuru (stir-fry dish) and miso soup.**

"**This is delicious, Misaki-kun! You're a really good cook." Kiyoshi complimented once he sampled a little of everything. The brown-haired brunette blushed, giving a humble reply. Usagi had no such inhibitions and was beaming at his lover with pride.**

"**He is, isn't he?" Usagi replied, a sly smirk creeping along his face like a cat that ate the canary, in which said canary had warning bells ringing in its head before it was pounced. "He's also good in be –"**

SLAM! **"KIYOSHI-SAN, WHY DON'T I REFILL YOUR GLASS?"**

"**Ah…h-hai?"**

**Misaki glared at the author who was calmly sipping his soup like nothing just happened, **_**'Baka-usagi! I thought I told him to behave!'**_

**He was brought back from his seething when his cousin started to speak again, "But to be honest, when Takahiro-san told me that you were living with a 'Usagi-san', I wasn't expecting it to be **_**the **_**Usami Akihiko, the famous novelist who won the Kikukawa Award. Oh, by the way, congratulations on your new book, Usami-san. It was just as excellent as the rest."**

**Usagi accepted the praise with a nod, "Please call me Akihiko, I do not like to be called 'Usami-san'. You have read my work?"**

"**Yes, since you made your debut with your first novel. I…ah, wasn't actually a big fan of your work at first. Don't get me wrong, your writing style was exceptional and the way you portray your characters…it's indescribable. But yet I can sense a deep sadness and loneliness in those words, and throughout the years it influenced the endings of each and every novel you wrote. That's why I was…surprise, when your writing just turned kinder and gentler recently."**

**Misaki stare at his cousin with stars in his eyes, "Wow, Kiyoshi-san, you sound really cool. For a moment there, I thought I was listening to a professional critic!"**

"**Iie," Kiyoshi smiled. "I just do what I did when it comes to music. In order to play music to its fullest potential, one must first analyze the relationship between the music piece and its composer. From there, you'll be able to understand the emotion behind the music. It became such a habit for me that I unconsciously apply that concept to books as well." He suddenly looked sheepish, "Ah, sorry. What I said earlier must not have made any sense."**

"**No, no, it's alright, I think I understand what you meant. Enough for me to think it's amazing." Misaki quickly reassured. Usagi merely remained silent, openly staring the other down with his calculative gaze. Misaki frowned and stepped on his foot, hard. The author got the message in the form of a grimace.**

**From there, dinner was a silent affair, with occasional questions between the two cousins about Kiyoshi's music experience and Misaki's intake on university life and its professors. Soon, Kiyoshi excused himself, saying that he still has to unpack. He was halfway up the stairs when he stopped and said something that nearly made Misaki dropped the dishes he was carrying and Usagi raised a brow.**

"**Akihiko-san, the reason your writing changed was because of Misaki-kun, wasn't it?" **

"**Yes," Usagi replied without preamble.**

"**Usagi-san, you BAKA! Now he's gonna – I mean, Kiyoshi-san, it…it isn't what you think, I mean, we're not –"**

**Kiyoshi laughed good-naturedly, "Oh, believe me, Misaki-kun, I understand more than you think. It's alright. If you're happy with Akihiko-san, then I have no objections whatsoever against it. Just...take care, okay? You may never know..." **

**Kiyoshi trailed off and shook his head, continuing his trek up the stairs. "Ah, what am I talking about? Forget what I said. Goodnight Misaki-kun, Akihiko-san. Just give me some fair warning before you have sex, will you?" he added casually over his shoulder at the stunned teen, just right as he entered his temporary room and shut the door with a click.**

***End Flashback***

'_Geez, I can't believe he actually said that!'_ Misaki thought with a blush, washing the poor plate currently in his hand so vigorously it shone like a mirror. _'What did he mean by 'take care' though? He looked so sad and in pain when he said it –' _"AH!"

Usagi tighten his single hold on his flailing lover as sip on his cup of coffee with the other. "What was Misaki thinking about?"

"U-Usagi-san, don't sneak up on me like that! I could have dropped the plate! Anyways, weren't you working on your manuscript? What are you doing down here?"

"I needed a break."

"......It's only been an hour since you went up."

"...I'm out of Misaki."

"Oh no..." Misaki backed away slowly out of the author's loosened hold, breaking out into a nervous sweat when he saw the predatory look in those violet eyes, threatening to pull him in and make him submit. "No, no, no, no, _no_! I still haven't recovered from this morning, you perverted rabbit! Don't come any closer! W-Wait! AAAHHHH, USAGI-BAKA PUT ME DOWN! I SAID NO! ARE YOU LISTENING – Eek!"

Usagi soothed the sting on his lover's bottom with said lover flung over his shoulder, making his way to their room amidst the usual loud protests and struggles. Then, he did something unusual. He stopped. That got Misaki's attention in mid-shout and not able to see the cause from his angle, he asked, "Usagi-san?"

The silver-haired man turned towards a door Misaki managed to notice out of the corner of his eye before his line of view changed. He then heard Usagi knocking on it before he said, "Fuji-san, I'm going to have sex with Misaki now." Satisfied, he went on his merry way towards their destination with a shocked Misaki on his shoulder. Snapping out of his shell-shocked state when his back hit the bed; he started his struggles anew, throwing in a few punches here and there.

"BAKA-USAGI! Why did have to go and say that! Now I won't be able to face Kiyoshi-san in the morning!"

Usagi caught his wrists and pinned them on each side of his head before replying, "He did say to warn him if we're going to have sex."

"That's not the point! It's embarrassing!"

"Oh? Then I'm just going to have to do more embarrassing things to you until it isn't embarrassing anymore."

"What kind of twisted logic is that, you idiot! Wait, what are you – ngh!"

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the windows into the kitchen, where a certain black-haired man was humming while preparing breakfast. He was just setting the table when he saw a Misaki trudging sleepily down the stairs.

"Good morning, Misaki-kun. Breakfast is just about ready."

"Hn..."

Kiyoshi smiled at the half-dead look on his cousin's face. "Usagi worked you hard last night?"

Misaki blushed darkly and slammed his head against the table with a mortified groan. "You heard?"

"No, I put on my headphones before I could hear anything. It helps, of course, that the volume was turned up on high."

"Ugh," Misaki groaned again. "I'm sorry."

Kiyoshi chuckled, setting down a plate of pancakes in front of Misaki, "Whatever for? It's pretty normal between couples so there's nothing to be ashamed of. I had my fair share of sexual rendezvous too, you know."

Misaki was about to ask 'With who?' but looking into pain-filled green-grey eyes, he checked himself and said instead, "Too much information." That brought out another chuckle from Kiyoshi.

"Ah, Misaki-kun, I'm going out after this to do some shopping. I won't be back until this evening so there's no need to cook my share of lunch."

"Okay, do you need me to show you around?" Misaki asked, pouring syrup on his second helping of pancakes.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks anyway, Misaki-kun."

* * *

"Maybe I should have taken up on Misaki-kun's offer," Kiyoshi bit his lips and looked around the area.

He's currently on standing outside a cafe on a busy sidewalk, clueless as to where to go. The piece of paper containing the directions to a bookshop he's searching for was probably already trampled into tiny pieces under the soles of millions of side walkers somewhere. Thinking about it still didn't help his situation.

After crossing the street to the opposite side of the cafe, he finally gave up and decided to go into the nearest establishment and asked for directions which just so happens to be a flower shop. A bell tinkled above the entrance, signalling a customer on the threshold. He took in the colourful myriad of flowers covering the room with its sweet fragrance until a very tall man with black hair and friendly blue eyes spotted him.

"Ah, welcome! How may I help you?"

"Um, actually, I'm a little lost. Could you direct me to this address?"

The blue-eyed man took a look at the address written on a small slip of paper and nodded. "Sure, I know where it is! You just have to go straight and take a turn..."

Kiyoshi quickly wrote down the directions on his hand (using the pen provided by the very tall man, sorry, still couldn't get over the fact that he's tall, probably even taller than Akihiko-san), even writing down the landmarks in case he missed it.

"Thank you so much, um...?"

"Nowaki, Kusama Nowaki."

"The name's Fuji Kiyoshi. Thank you again for your help, Kusama-san."

"Betsuni, I'm just glad that I could help, Fuji-san."

Kiyoshi bowed his thanks once again and left the shop in much better spirits.

* * *

Haruhiko pushed his glasses up to his nose, letting out what had to be the fifth sigh of the day. He decided to take a short break and stretched his legs by walking to the cafe he frequents to. Walking down the sidewalk, his mind went back to the dilemma at hand.

Nothing he did was working. Reading was effective until he finished it, listening to classical music obviously backfired since it reminded him too much of soulful tunes played by pale, talented fingers. Even during hours when he immersed himself in a sea of paperwork, his traitorous thoughts will eventually replay yesterday's incident with vivid clarity.

'_I'm even thinking about it right now.'_ he thought, letting his feet guide him to his destination._ 'What's wrong with me? Why had a stranger I barely met captured my attention so thoroughly with just one song?'_

After a while, he dragged his thoughts back to reality just to see that his feet had led him to a small bookshop. It was the sort that won't make you take a second glance back after you passed it. Haruhiko took in the building with a critical eye and found it to his liking; a stained-glass window was set into a maple wood door – a beauty in itself with its decorative wood grain – the building made out of weathered stone bricks which stood well against the weathers of time and gives out a sense of sophistication, complete with a typical hanging sign that simply states 'Matsumoto's Bookshop'. The interior was just as beautiful if not clean when he stepped inside; dark moss green walls matched well with the hickory wood flooring –reflecting the dim and calm setting of the establishment – comfortable plush couches scattered tastefully across the room along with coffee table books on, well, coffee tables. Despite the strong musty smell of aging books, Haruhiko could actually see himself coming here from time to time.

Taking note of the place and its whereabouts, he was just about to open the door when he noticed someone stepping out from the shadows between two bookshelves. A very familiar someone, with black hair that curled at the tips, a pale, supple figure dressed in a casual blue dress shirt, grey coat and pants and green-greyish eyes that haunted his dreams all night. There was no mistaking it, couldn't possibly be mistaken when it happened only last night. The one who's the source of all his turmoil.

"It's you..."

* * *

Done! Hopefully I can make Haruhiko stay in character. Read and review ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter up, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica, so you can't sue me. Hah!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

"It's you..."

Kiyoshi blinked blankly as those whispered words left the man's lips, not sure what to make of it. He was just making his way over to the cashier counter with his purchase, which was music books for different instruments, when he became acutely aware that he was being stared at. Going against his better judgment, he turned around and locked gazes with eyes of intense black – no, grey, but of such a dark shade that from a distance it does looked black – and something within the deepest recesses of his being stirred curiously in response. This unnerved him more than he would comfortably admit.

"Ano..." he said carefully. "Do I...know you?"

It was only years of practiced neutralism that allowed the man to betray nothing on his face, not that the pianist would know, of course. He _could_ have sworn though, that it had twitched. "We met yesterday."

"Eh?" was the other's intelligent reply. _'Yesterday...yesterday...what was I doing again?' _Kiyoshi mentally rifled through his memory bank while on the physical plane his expression was still that of complete blankness. This prompted the bespectacled man to add, "You were playing the piano in a church."

Cogs started moving into gear at that. Flashes of the night before played before his inner eye like a broken film; getting lost into the music and the emotions it wrought, freezing at the sense of movement, drowning in a sea of liquid black – startled, panic, _afraid_ – and before he knew it the wind and rain was rushing around him, heart and feet pounding loudly in his ears until his muscles screamed. "Oh," Kiyoshi said softly with dawning realisation. "That was you?"

"Yes," the man replied simply, still staring unabashedly down at the younger of the two. Neither spoke after that, allowing the awkwardness to grow in the space between them. Kiyoshi took this time to study the stranger before him. A single-breasted, navy blue business suit stretched across the broad torso with matching lavender tie, accentuating his hard, chiselled features topped by a bed of slightly tousled black hair. It was only the distinguished air around him – traits unmistakeably borne from the corporate world – that separate him from the average white-collared workers. He was brought out from his reverie when the other suddenly asked, "Why did you run?"

"Huh? Oh, um, you see, what happened is that – um...actually, I'm not very sure myself." Kiyoshi admitted. He shifted his books, feeling really, _really _discomfited. Why was this stranger still staring at him? Was there something on his face? "Gomen ne, I didn't mean to be rude. May I know your name?"

"...You can call me Haruhiko."

"Oh, well, Haruhiko-san I –" Kiyoshi was cut off when he felt his load lightened considerably and it took him a few blinking minutes to realise that his arms were empty and that the other was making off with his books. "What the – what are you doing? Chotto matte Haruhiko-san, give those back!"

All attempts of retrieving the books were dodged. "I'm helping you pay for them."

"_What!" _spluttered Kiyoshi, flabbergasted. "You can't just – that's not necessary! I can pay for them myself!"

"And now I'm helping you pay for them."

"You...Miss, please don't take his money. Here," Kiyoshi dug out the required amount and gave them to the confused cashier, grabbed his bagged purchase and almost threw himself at the door in his haste to distance himself from the weird, weird businessman. After striding down two blocks down the street though, he stopped and whirled around to face his current...stalker (?). "Haruhiko-san, _why_ are you following me? Is there something you need? If so then be quick about it, it's –"

"......I want you to have lunch with me."

"– getting pretty late and I have...other...places...wait, what?" Kiyoshi nearly dropped his bags after what Haruhiko said finally sank in. "What did you say?"

"I want you to have lunch with me." Haruhiko repeated. Kiyoshi remained rooted to the spot, eyes wide with incredulity and disbelief. "If not, then allow me to call my limo and escort you to your next destination."

Kiyoshi snapped out of his self-induced speechlessness. What was _with_ this guy? Green-greyish eyes that were once solemn now sharpened with irritation. "Thank you for your offer, but I can walk by _myself_ from here." he stated firmly. "Goodbye, Haruhiko-san."

"Wait," Haruhiko grasped the smaller man's arm. He will not let this man get away so easily the second time. Not until he could identify the reason for his heart's erratic beating every time the young man spoke. It was a wonder he didn't stumble over his words already. "If you will, come by my house and play a song, I would –"

Whatever it was he was about to say came out in a breathless whoosh as he suddenly found himself flat on the ground with a sudden pain to his jaw and head. _'What just happened? I feel like I just had my jaw dislocated.' _he thought in a daze. He looked up to see the young pianist pull back his fist that held one of his more..._thicker_ purchases. _'For someone his physique, he sure packs a punch.'_

Kiyoshi shake the sting away from his knuckles, a scowl twisting his soft elfin features at the winded businessman. "Don't _touch _me." His voice was soft and low, an edge of chill lacing his every word. "It probably didn't occur in that presumptuous, thick-headed mind of yours that I have _somewhere_ to be and haven't the _time_ or _patience_ to entertain to your 'needs'. Someone of your supposed _prestige _didn't even have the decency to ask me _properly_, like I didn't have a _choice_. Well, let me tell you something, _Haruhiko_, if I see you following me again, it will be a knee to the groin next time." Satisfied, he turned on his heels and left the older man lying on the dusty sidewalk.

Haruhiko watched the other's retreating back until, for the second time in two days, he lost sight of him. He sat there on the pavement for a little while longer before picking himself up, internally thanking his stars that they were in a quiet street and therefore not many people were around to see such an embarrassing spectacle. Those that did...well, nothing a good old death glare would do. Dusting off his suit, he quickly made his way to the cafe, well aware that his break was long since over.

It was only while he was looking through his paperwork in his office that he had not one, but two revelations. One, he would like to meet the polite, but surprisingly fiery pianist again, which leads to his second revelation. Throughout his interaction with him in the bookshop and getting sucker-punched in the face, he had utterly forgotten to ask for his name. ...Damn.

* * *

"Tadaima,"

"Okaeri, Kiyoshi-san, how was your trip?"

"It was...interesting, to say the least. Where is Akihiko-san?"

"Oh, him? He's working on his manuscript with Aikawa-san behind his back."

"...I see. That must be a lot of pressure."

"It happens all the time. So, what's in the bags?"

"Hm? Oh, just some music books and some music sheets I was planning to teach with once the semester starts. And..."

"......?"

"I...met a strange man in the bookshop."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, I met him yesterday but didn't know it was him until today. He wanted to pay for my books and then asked me whether I would like to eat lunch with him and even offered me a ride to my next stop. When I declined, he asked me to accompany him to his home and play a song for him!"

"Huh, that sounds like one creepy, perverted guy. Did you get his name? Maybe next time you can report him or something."

"He said his name was Haruhiko. Honestly, it probably isn't his real – Misaki-kun, are you alright? Do you need a glass of water?"

"*cough* *cough* N-No, I-I'm fine. Choked on my saliva, that's all." _'Shit, shit, shit, Usagi-ani is after Kiyoshi-san! Is it because of the Usami-mones? Did I...did I give it to him! Or...is he trying to take me away again? He's – he's going to do it through Kiyoshi-san! Usagi-ani is going to kidnap him, torture him with cherries and strawberries and – and – and I'm sorry Kiyoshi-san! I didn't mean to give you the Usami-mones!'_

"...Uh, Misaki-kun, that giant teddy bear's head is going to come off if you keep hugging it like that."

* * *

_**One week later...**_

Kiyoshi sighed wearily, smiling and waving goodbye to his students as they left through the door after the final bell rang. He then went about arranging the chairs and music sheet stands, checking that none of the equipment was damaged or out of place. He was so focused on his task, that he almost didn't hear the door slide open.

"Dean-sama," he greeted with a small bow. The dean patted him on the shoulder with a jovial grin on his face.

"Now, now, Fuji, don't have to be so formal. How's your first day going? If you need any help getting settled, just ask."

"Iie, everything's just fine, dean-sama, thank you for asking."

"Ah, good, good, glad to hear it." Just then, his phone rang. "Excuse me. Hai, moshi-moshi?"

Kiyoshi continued what he was doing before until the dean snapped his phone shut with a grumble. "Is everything alright, dean-sama?"

"Yes, it's just my colleague from the literature department. He asked me to make copies of some paperwork left on my desk and send it over to his office. My only dilemma is that I have a prior engagement to attend to that I cannot afford to miss."

Kiyoshi studied the dean's weather-worn face thoughtfully. "Is it of a family matter?"

The dean looked at him in surprise. "Why, yes, how did you know?"

"It's just a lucky guess. I can help you if you like..."

"Really? I don't want to bother you with additional work, on your first day no less."

"It's no bother at all." Kiyoshi reassured. "I can see how important your family is to you. Just tell me what to do and I'll carry it out."

"If you're sure...I owe you one, Fuji."

"Not at all, dean-sama,"

**............................................................................**

'_Of course, you didn't tell me that _'some' _paperwork meant _this_! It's a pile high!'_ Kiyoshi thought, careful not to let the uppermost pile flutter away while he tried to see where his feet were taking him. With the papers blocking most of his view, it was entirely inevitable when he turned a corner that he bumped into someone, "Ah!"

"Watch where you're going, don't you have eyes!"

Rubbing his sore bottom amidst a sea of papers, he looked up to see a highly disgruntled brown-haired brunette with equally light brown eyes glaring down at him, his lips turned down into a perpetual scowl.

"Kamijou~ which unfortunate soul are you yelling at now? I can hear you from inside." A head popped out of the opened office door and stared at the scene before him. "And it's a cutie too, shame on you! Don't mind him," he said down to a still stunned Kiyoshi. "He always acts like this. You should see him in action in class. They don't call him 'Demon Kamijou' for nothing!"

"Miyagi-sensei!"

"But honey~ I'm just telling the truth~"

"You...!"

By the time they returned their attention to him, Kiyoshi had already gathered the papers around him and was struggling to lift them up. The one called Miyagi rushed over to help.

"Here, let me take some of that for you. Kamijou, you help too, since you knocked this cutie down."

The first man shot a glare to his superior's direction but did as he was told, muttering audibly about 'perverted professors'.

"Ah, arigatou gozaimasu," Kiyoshi said gratefully, proceeding to tell them he was supposed to drop those off in an office which belongs to the dean of the literature department.

"So, are you new here? I haven't seen you before."

"Oh, yes, I'm Fuji Kiyoshi. I just started today as an associate professor in the music department."

"Well then, welcome to Mitsuhashi University. I'm Miyagi Yo, you can just call me Yo or Miyagi, and that grumpy one over there is Kamijou Hiroki, famous for his temper and throwing anything at hand to those unlucky enough to take his class."

"Shut up, Miyagi! _You_ are not the one who has such brainless students that dare to take literature so carelessly!"

"Yes, and now I'm sure they are suffering for it too. Anyway, you look a little young to be an associate professor. How old are you?"

"Um, I'm 26. I was recommended by the dean in America to transfer here."

Miyagi whistled. "Huh, you must be really good. How are you doing so far on your first day? Any 'brainless, incompetent' students giving you trouble?"

"Not that I'm aware of," Kiyoshi shrugged, "Although now that I think about it, they sure asked a lot of questions about their music piece, especially the girls. It wasn't even a difficult one, just something to test their standards on."

"Humph, you shouldn't be so accommodating to them, Fuji-sensei. If you want them to learn anything at all, you must show them that you're no pushover."

"Oi, oi, don't give him that. We don't need another 'demon' in the establishment." _'One that doesn't even know that he's being flirted with...Ah, the wonders of innocence."_Miyagi thought.

"Get that stupid look off your face, _Professor _Miyagi. Don't be fooled by his credentials, Fuji-sensei, in all actuality he's really lazy and perverted."

"Ah, so mean...Fuji-chan, you'll comfort me won't you?"

"E-Eh?"

"Stop harassing your co-workers, Miyagi!" _WHACK!_

"Ow! Where the hell did you get that book from?"

* * *

Kiyoshi parted ways with Miyagi and Hiroki, promising (Miyagi, because Hiroki doesn't want to have anything to do with it but will get dragged along anyway) to have drinks with them another time. It was already well into the evening by the time he finally finished with his work. The sun was setting slowly away from sight between the roofs and tall skyscrapers, stripes of crimson, orange, purple and gold piling themselves across the sky as the last shafts of light waited patiently for the moon to arise, with a group of anxious stars already scattered across the heavens.

Now, he wouldn't deny the fact that he has the habit of tying his surroundings to music to gain inspiration, shutting himself away from the world. He would also later confirm that it was because of this moment of inattentiveness that will cause these series chains of events. Why cover what is true? He couldn't say that he noticed that he was being followed by an unknown vehicle, nor could he say that he was in a semi-crowded street; in fact, it was just his luck that he was walking down the quietest area of the residential block.

Therefore, it was because of these factors in his current situation that lead him to be attacked from behind.

Kiyoshi didn't have time to even gasp when he was dragged by the scruff of his collar and pushed face first into dark leather seat. Stunned and a little winded from being rough handled, he fell off said seat in a tangle of limbs as the car moved forward with a jerk. In that split second, Fate has decided to add further amusement to her own benefit by having his head struck against a _very _hard object.

It goes without saying that after seeing a burst of stars, he fell unconscious. All without knowing that he was being watched from the shadowed corners of the car.

* * *

**Okay, that's a wrap. Now, I'm not very sure about this, but the position of dean is assigned to different departments' right? So the dean that Kiyoshi met is not Shinobu's father but another person. I don't know, so you tell me. Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Every electronic device I have went haywire a.k.a totally not working, especially my internet connection! T-T But that's all in the past, so here's another chapter waiting for you. Enjoy minna!**

**Disclaimer: It is stated at the first chapter. Read it.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

Kiyoshi didn't know what he was expecting when he slowly came to. But whatever it was, it definitely wasn't _this_, "Mi-Misaki?" He couldn't hide his disbelief as he give his cousin another once over. There was no mistaking it. The teen before him was wearing a maid's outfit…A _French _maid's outfit. "Now I know I'm dreaming."

"Hime-sama, I will protect you from any stalking evil-doers!" Misaki yelled courageously, brandishing a ladle and a pan from out of nowhere.

"Hime? Why are you calling me hime –" He took a glance down to see that he's wearing the frilliest dress he has ever cared to see (or wear for that matter), which was basically, never. "…Never mind."

Misaki then grabbed his hand, his face serious as he pulled him along. "Come, Hime-sama, we must make haste. I'm sure that they have already picked up on the Usami-mones that we are cursed with."

"…Usami-mones? Cursed?"

Suddenly, a large shadow jumped out and landed right onto their path, nearly scaring them out of their wits. "Why, hello, hello," barked a friendly voice. A tall man stood from his crouch, his dog ears perked up and his tail wagging happily behind him. He held out a bunch of flowers in their faces. "Would you care for some flowers? They're freshly-picked."

Kiyoshi exchanged glances with Misaki. He hesitantly took two out of the bunch and gave a smile to the exuberant dog-man. "Um, thank you, Kusama-san."

The dog-man's face lit up, "You know my name! You know my name! I'm so happy!" Nowaki wagged his tail harder before turning around to chase it. Misaki nudged Kiyoshi, motioning his head forward and they began to inch away. However, they didn't get very far when another voice boomed out, followed by books sailing across the sky and hitting Nowaki square in the face.

"Keep it down over there! Can't a person get any peace around here?" Hiroki stomped over to where they were with various books under his arm. He ignored the whimpering dog-man at his feet as he loomed over them with a scowl, pushing his glasses up his nose every few seconds. "Didn't you read the rule book? In this area, silence is golden and literature is treasure! If you're not going to take this seriously, then you can get the hell out!" By this time, both of them were leaning backwards from the fuming man as he got closer into their faces with every word he spat out. Well, Kiyoshi thought, Kamijou-senpai doesn't seem to be any different than before, although I don't know whether that's a good thing or not.

"Oh honey~ I hope you're not scaring away the visitors again, are you?" Miyagi popped out from behind his bespectacled partner, his grin growing even wider at the sight of them, "Why hello there, cutie. I hope this lovely princess and her pretty escort aren't put off by my friend over here. And don't worry," He added in a conspiratorial whisper. "He just doesn't know how to loosen up, if you know what I mean – OW!"

"Miyagi-sensei, it's that any way to behave! Why, you – Aargh! Get off, you big lug!"

"Hiro-san~"

"How mean of you, Kamijou, I thought I was your one and only?"

"Grr, go away, Hiro-san is mine!"

"How about _both _of _you _go away instead!"

Kiyoshi and Misaki just stood by watching Hiroki trying to bash both Miyagi and Nowaki off of him with his books. After a while, they shrugged and continued on their way. Well, that was what they intend to do when Misaki was suddenly pulled from behind with a startled yelp.

"Ah, I've finally found you, my naughty little maid…" said a violet-eyed man in a dark tuxedo and a top hat – complete with floppy bunny ears – his hands trapping the younger in a steely embrace. Misaki barely had the chance to gasp out "Lord Usagi!" before his lips was claimed in a passionate kiss. Of course, poor Kiyoshi was left standing awkwardly to the side in the wake of his cousin's moans of pleasure, wondering why in all things damned and holy was he even dreaming about his cousin getting it on. It was definitely not on his list of something he wanted to see and/or hear. Just then, the ground started to rumble and Kiyoshi nearly toppled over as the ground started to crack up, creating fissures everywhere.

"Oh no, it's the strawberry-cherry king! He's here!" Misaki wailed despairingly. Usagi just looks bored and a little pissed with the whole matter, popping a cigarette into his mouth.

"...The…Strawberry-cherry king?" he said sceptically. Why was his dream becoming a parody of 'Alice in Wonderland'? His cousin didn't have time to say anymore for giant strawberries and cherries started spraying out from the fissures like a fountain. One particular berry, larger than the rest, floated towards the ground with a man sitting on it. Kiyoshi can't help but blanched to see that the man alighting from his 'transportation', wearing a cape and a crown of…well, strawberries and cherries in place of its jewels, was none other than Haruhiko.

"My hime, I have waited longingly for your arrival. Even now the ghost of your beautiful fingers grips me by the heart," Haruhiko took one of Kiyoshi's hands and kiss his knuckles; the other too shocked to do anything but stare. Did he watch too many dramas before he went to bed? It certainly seems so. "Please, simply play your sweet music of surrender and dine with me?" The king asked his dark grey eyes unreadable as the rest of his face. Kiyoshi bristled. Honestly, the nerve of this man, even in his dreams! He snatched his hand away and gave the man a perfect round kick to the face. He then picked up his dress, and ran for his life.

"Wait, my dear hime! Return yourself to my side!" Kiyoshi ignored the demand (?) and picked up his speed. A low rumble was the first warning he got, Misaki screaming coming in a close second, "Watch out, hime-sama!"

Turning around, he paled as a wave of berries started coming down onto him like an avalanche. "Oh my god..." he whimpered. How could he hope to outrun that! He'll be buried alive! He ran like he never ran before, but it wasn't long before he began to slow down, his muscles and lungs burning from the sudden exertion, exhaustion as well as a large shadow catching up to him. Not looking where he was going, he tripped over the hemline of his dress and fell down. By this time, he was too tired to pick himself up. Kiyoshi panted, weary with fear and helplessness as the wave slowly descend down onto him like a holy judgment...

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kiyoshi, jerking up from a mound of pillows in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily through his nose, he laid his head into his hand and sighed. "A premonition?" murmured the young man. Before he could compose himself or even look up to see where he was, the door to the room he's in slammed open and in strode the man he'd just dreamed of (unpleasantly, in his opinion).

Haruhiko searched the room for any disturbances, and seeing none, turned his gaze back to the occupant on the bed who, for a minute or two, had been staring at him with an unreadable emotion in his eyes. "I heard you screaming," he said after a moment, making his way towards the bed with an air of regal nonchalance. "Did you have a nightmare, Kiyoshi?" When the other did not reply, Haruhiko kneeled on the bed and made to lean in closer to check his temperature, unaware of how the other stiffen and clenched his fist. Therefore, it wouldn't be surprising to the readers to guess what happened next when loud sounds of 'POW' and 'CRACK' was heard.

* * *

Kiyoshi thanked Tanaka for the tea and took a careful sip. "Haruhiko-san, please explain as to _why_ exactly I was brought here. And also, how do you know my name? I don't remember giving it to you the last time we met."

"Ah," Haruhiko said in a dignified manner, though holding a bloodied tissue to his nose while he replaced his broken glasses with another somewhat dampened the effect. "I can understand how this unexpected circumstance may have...vexed you. Very well, I'll get straight to the point." He leaned back into his seat with his fingers propped against each other, his eyes narrowed in calculative assessment. He was the very picture of a perfect business man of unquestionable profession even in his bruised state and that just irks the pianist even more. "I have been observing you."

"...Huh?" was his intelligent reply.

"You intrigued me, since I first saw you in the church. But twice you ran from me, without even giving me a name to go by, so I hired a private investigator on you." Haruhiko threw a yellow file across the table. "Fuji Kiyoshi, age 26, currently works as an associate professor of the music department in Mitsuhashi University, with a recommendation of transfer by a dean in America. Everything in that file is in order – health records, dental records, high school cert and etc. A perfect profile portfolio...except for one thing. There was no mention of any kindergarten or elementary schools. That part was blank, not even a note that proved that you've been home-schooled. Now, I wonder why that is?"

Kiyoshi did not answer, choosing instead to savour his cup of tea. Once he set the china down did he reply, "Why don't you tell me, Haruhiko-san? I'm sure your research was thorough as you have no qualms in getting your hands on confidential information." He tilted his head and gave a small smile. "I have the right to sue you for this, you know."

Haruhiko pushed up his glasses, his gaze never leaving the other. "I am aware of that, Fuji Kiyoshi, or should I say, Fuji 'Wakana'?"

A sharp intake of breath was heard. Kiyoshi stood up so quickly that the chair fell back with a loud bang but he ignored it. "How did you...how –"

"I must admit, it was difficult to dig for information when it was under a different name but it was worth the money. Who would have thought that you're _the _Wakana, a well-known prodigy in the music world, especially with the piano, violin, harp and cello? Since your debut as a violinist at age six, you entered the Paris Conservatory on a full scholarship and then made your first public debut at age 12 as a pianist." He observed the way Kiyoshi's mouth tightened at the mention of it. "In those six years, you've entered many competitions, won many awards and even played in some orchestras. But after that debut, you just 'disappeared'. All records of your accomplishments seemed to be erased, too. The dean was a friend of your father's and your guardian after his passing, correct? Was he the one who helped you get rid of the evidence that has anything to do with your involvement in music stardom? Seeking for a fresh new start in the land of freedom, perhaps?"

"So what if I was?" said Kiyoshi, his bangs casting shadows over his eyes. "And what right do you have to look at something that's none of your business? It's a violation of privacy! I'll –"

"Sue me? You could – your finances proves as much – but you wouldn't. It will only bring unnecessary attention onto you, more so on your cousin, considering who his lover is."

Green-grey eyes narrowed dangerously. "You check out on my cousin too?"

"Hmm, not exactly, didn't Misaki tell you?" Haruhiko said, grimacing at the taste of cold coffee and put the cup back down. "I am the half-brother of Akihiko, Usami Haruhiko. I apologise for not giving my full name before. I thought it not worth mentioning at the time."

"...I see," was all Kiyoshi could say. Inside his head though, he was screaming profanities that he was too well brought up to say. No matter whether he's a Usami or the king of the world, he's still the same rude, impulsive, presumptuous, arrogant man from yesterday. Without warning, remnants of the strange dream he had came back, one in particular standing out above the rest. _**"I'm sure that they have already picked up on the Usami-mones that we are cursed with."**_ Is this what you're trying to warn me about, Misaki? He thought with a groan. He picked up his chair and sat back down with a heavy thump. "Well, what do you want?"

He rested his chin on his propped up hand, sighing when he saw the questioning arch of the other's eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, I'm not stupid. As a businessman yourself, you should be familiar of 'equivalent exchange'. So, what do you want in exchange for your silence on the matter?"

Haruhiko stared at him with an odd gleam in his eyes before it disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, making him wonder whether he imagined it. "...Stay here with me."

Kiyoshi's eyebrow twitched, a forced smile forming on his face. "I'm sorry; did you say 'stay here'? In a mansion that's in the middle of nowhere? Far from the place I worked in? _Stay here?_"

"...I can drive you there if you want."

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Kiyoshi snapped, standing up once more and slamming his hands onto the table, teacups rattling at the force. Drawing in deep breaths to calm himself, Kiyoshi tried again, "Haruhiko-san, please be reasonable. What good of my being here do to you? I can't work for you as I have work of my own, and you already have a butler –"

"I'm not asking for you to work for me, though if you want to, I don't mind." Haruhiko cut in. "All I need is your company and maybe occasionally, your music. You haven't found an apartment yet, right? Then just come here and stay with me. I'm sure Misaki wouldn't suggest that you leave so soon but you can't be feeling too comfortable at being the third wheel in their lives."

Kiyoshi looked away. "Misaki is a nice person and I...I do not wish to intrude on him and Akihiko-san more than I need to." His shoulders sagged as he came to his decision. "Fine, but at least let me return to get my things."

Haruhiko stood up, walked over to his side and laid his hands on his small shoulders. "Alright, but tonight you will stay here. It's already very late."

It was only then that Kiyoshi took a very good look at the time and nearly fell over. "Shi-I forgot to call Misaki!"

* * *

After many apologies, explanations and assurances later, Kiyoshi finally dragged his weary body back to the guest room he's provided with. He had told Misaki that he found a place to stay and was just checking the place out and forgot the time, conveniently omitting the fact as to where his new residence was. He flopped onto the bed and sigh for the third time since he's been here. "I can't believe this is what my life has come to, being blackmailed to stay in a godforsaken mansion with the last person I want to stay with. What do you think I should do oyaji?"

A few knocks at the door brought him out of his musings and Tanaka stepped into the room. "Fuji-sama, I have brought some spare nightclothes for you, as ordered by Haruhiko-sama."

Kiyoshi took it with thanks and unfold it, blinking when he noticed a few things. "Tanaka-san, did Haruhiko-san...ordered for this to be made, by any chance?"

"Yes, he did. Is it not to your liking?"

"No, no it's fine. The master of the house sure does know how to plan ahead, doesn't he?" he remarked drily.

He just finished putting on his pants when Haruhiko walked in and dismissed Tanaka. "Kiyoshi –"

"That's Fuji to you; do not call me by my first name so casually." Kiyoshi said, his back turned to him, not making any move to acknowledge him.

"...I can sense that you're angry with me."

"Really, what gave it away?"

"To what do I owe for such a treatment?"

Kiyoshi turned sharply on his heel and stomped up to the man. "You think you're innocent in this whole matter! Have you forgotten how I got here? I was brought here without consent, which people here call 'kidnapping', if you do not know! Then you actually hired a private investigator to stick his nose into my private life, which you then proceed to hang it above my head as blackmail so that I will live with you and play music like some nightingale in a gilded cage! And you even note down my clothing sizes and prepared them as if you just _knew _that I would agree to stay with you! If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're an obsessed stalker, which you may very well be for all I know!"

Haruhiko stared unblinkingly the whole time through the young man's outburst. He didn't really hear what the other was saying, just watching his lips move and the sound of his voice washing over him much like his music. He enjoyed watching the changing moods this paradox being goes through; one moment soft and polite, the next fierce and bristling like a cute little kitten. He wisely chose not to comment on it lest he want to lose his precious jewels. Although he still might be losing them, if the narrowed glare directed at him was any indication. He must be angry that I wasn't paying attention, he thought. Forgotten what he came to say in the first place, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"You're beautiful." He watched with something akin to fascination as green-grey eyes turned blank with confusion and then widened as what he said sank in, a flush going across that elfin face of his. His pink lips moved to protest but Haruhiko would not hear of it. He put his hand behind the others head and pushed him into a kiss. He kept it chaste, not wanting to trigger any fight-or-flight reflex the young pianist may have. He moved his lips around a little, disregarding the Kiyoshi's frozen state, before pulling away with a discreet lick across his lips. He tasted like apples and mint, Haruhiko thought with pleasure.

Kiyoshi lifted a trembling finger and pointed feebly at him. "You...you...took...wha – why –"

"Ah, it's really getting late. I won't be keeping you from your rest any longer than I should, Kiyoshi. I don't think you want to be late for work tomorrow."

"You...you..."

Haruhiko paused in the doorway, glancing over his shoulder at Kiyoshi who was still standing where he left him with his finger in the air. He nodded his head, said "Goodnight.", and left.

Few minutes later, a door slammed shut and muffled screaming could be heard behind the door should anyone be passing by.

* * *

**Okay, I don't know what the heck I'm writing now, so sleepy…anyway, if you like it, review it. That's all there is to it. Thank you! Zzzzzz…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kiyoshi dumped the last box into the boot of his new Subaru Liberty PZEV, wiping his sweaty forehead onto the back of his rolled-up sleeves with a satisfied smile. It was a blessing that International Imports called him this morning when they did. With the location of his new residence being so far-out, he wasn't looking forward to the prospect of having to take more than one public transport a day, not to mention on a daily basis. Thinking about it made him recall the cause of this entire dilemma, and his mood immediately darkened.

But first, let's rewind back to earlier this morning shall we?

* * *

**6.50a.m**

"Brr brr…Brr brr…Brr brr…"

A pale hand slowly reached out to the bedside table, fumbling around until it grasped what it was searching for and after pressing a button, pulled it back into the warmth of its blanket cocoon. "Hello?" was the sleepy reply.

"Excuse me, but is this Fuji Kiyoshi?"

There was a momentary pause before the blankets shifted and Kiyoshi sat up, though still half-asleep. The voice on the other side was a stark one of feminine quality, clearly someone he doesn't know. "Um, yes…?"

"Ah, sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, Fuji-san. My name is Keiko and I'm calling on behalf of International Imports. I am to inform you that your car from the States has arrived. You can come and pick it up on any available time from today onwards, Fuji-san."

He was already wide awake before the woman could finish her sentence, excitement gleaming in his eyes. He did not make it a habit to spend the money he earned and won from competitions on anything overzealous, but this was one indulgence that he could make an exception for. Not to mention, he thought, I wouldn't have to traverse all over the city if I have a car. "Thank you very much. I'll be over sometime later today then." After exchanging a few more words and pleasantries, he hung up the phone and threw it to the side, a rare grin unconsciously forming upon his lips.

Finally, no more travelling in cramped buses and crowded subway trains! With his car, not only did he save many a trip and money to his workplace, he now wouldn't have the need to seek out that _man_ for a ride! He hummed happily, stretching out the kinks from his back with contented sigh. Things might be looking up for him today. He let his arms settle back down at his side and glanced around the room, only to jumped and hit his head by the headboard when he eventually took in the silent intruder standing by his bed, "You! Don't you even knock when you're entering someone's room! And how long were you standing there?"

Haruhiko merely pushed up his glasses and stare him down dispassionately. "You were smiling." he said instead. "You should do it more often."

Kiyoshi blinked and then frowned. What was this man trying to pull by saying that? "I…Thanks?" He shook his head, ridding the traces of sleep from his mind. "But honestly, how much did you hear?" he asked again, not sure whether he wanted to know.

"…I have no qualms of driving you to work."

A loud sigh was released, though not of relief. "Haruhiko-san, I appreciate the offer but now that I have my car, you need not trouble yourself any further. You have done more than enough." Yeah, he added mentally, you kidnapped and blackmailed me into moving in with you – having to live in your presence everyday is definitely more than enough.

"But you have yet to retrieve your car which, if I'm not mistaken, still requires you to take a mode of transportation to take you to the drop-off point."

Damn, he's got a point. Kiyoshi would not be easily deterred by this however and just blurt the first idea that came to mind. "I'll just, err...call a friend of mine to see if he could drive me there." He stood up and walked around Haruhiko to the bathroom, all the while running a list of names in his mind, which wasn't much. Maybe he could call Misaki and asked whether he could coax a favour out of his lover. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for wor –"

"Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who is this friend you speak of?" If looks could materialize into solids, Kiyoshi would have been surrounded by stakes of ice. It even felt like it, for when the bespectacled man started closing in on him, his legs wouldn't budge, no matter how much his mind scream for them to move. A large hand went pass his line of view and then against the wall he wasn't aware was behind him, entrapping him further together with the bulk of his body. He also took advantage of their height difference and loomed over him to intimidate, which Kiyoshi would not admit was working a little. "I would like to know."

"It isn't any of your business who my friends are," Kiyoshi managed to say without stammering. With his personal bubble invaded, he was more conscious of the man in front of him: the curves of his face, the smell of expensive cologne wafting into his nose, his narrowed eyes of sharp, slate grey searching his own, piercing, and the unusual softness of his lips...

"...!" Kiyoshi's eyes widened as he came back to sudden awareness. He jerked his head to the side sharply, effectively breaking the kiss and without wasting a breath, slapped the other hard across the cheek. He then ran for the bathroom and locked himself in, breathing hard. That bastard! He swore, giving in the urge to curse. That...that...aggravating, big-headed asshole! A set of knocks interrupted his thoughts and he inched away from the door as if expecting it to be thrown off its hinges soon. "Kiyoshi, unlock this door."

Kiyoshi opened his mouth to retort but held it back at the last second. Talking to him will only mean he'll be around longer and he wanted none of that. The quiet stretched on, until Haruhiko spoke through the door again, "Breakfast is ready once you're dressed and I'll drive you to work when you've finish. I will also be accompanying you to retrieve your car and if you wish, I can also arrange some movers to have your belongings brought over at the same time before we return. I'll be waiting in the entrance foyer." With that, he heard his footsteps receding away, the closing of the door and then silence. He let out a breath he had not realised he'd been holding, all the while seething as he got up to get ready.

"As if I'll do as he says, I'm not a doll that he could pull the strings on whenever he wants," Kiyoshi muttered, rubbing his hair dry after a shower and putting on the clothes that had been laid for him with a frown. He really needed to get his stuff back from Misaki's but how? How was he going to go around, or at the very least, _find _his way around this large estate to the gate, all without alerting Haruhiko? If only he had a car available –

He stopped, frozen in place as the gears in his head went into overdrive. Although not for long and time moved again. He swiped his phone off the table and into his pocket, snatched up his briefcase and then made his way out with an impish grin. "I'm sure he won't mind if I borrow a little something from him..."

* * *

"...alright? Kiyo-kun? Kiyoshi!"

Kiyoshi snapped up, coming back down to reality as Misaki watched him in concern. "Are you okay? I called you about five times but you didn't answer."

"Y-yes, I'm fine, just a little spaced out." Kiyoshi reassured, "Lots of things to think about, after all."

"Yeah," Misaki agreed, looking at the boxes piled into the back. "I can't believe it's been barely a week and already you've found yourself a place to stay. You said that your friend offered to let you stay at his house?"

"Uh, yeah, he had to go on a business trip overseas. He said since it will take a while, give or take a few months, I might as well live there and house-sit at the same time." he lied. He wasn't happy about the fact that he had to lie to his cousin, but if he said that he would be staying with Haruhiko from now on, under blackmail at that, Misaki would just worry to the ends of the earth and back. Not to mention that I will have an even grumpier author on my back, Kiyoshi shuddered.

"So, is this everything?" Misaki said.

Kiyoshi nodded. "Yeah, this is it," He turned to Misaki and gave him a heartfelt hug, which was returned. "Thank you for everything, Misaki. And thank Akihiko-san for me as well." he added under his breath, throwing a furtive glance at said smoking, silver-haired author who was leaning against the wall outside their apartment. "I appreciate all the trouble it took for both of you to drop me off to get my car."

"It wasn't a problem at all, right Usagi-san?"

"Hn." was the grunted reply. Misaki gave a glare, which was more of a sulky pout, and in return Usagi smirked with sultry bedroom eyes that promised of sinful pleasures to come, causing the younger to blush a bright red. Kiyoshi cleared his throat and got into his car, winding down the window so he could say his goodbyes further. "I'll be going now. Both of you take care of each other, Misaki, Akihiko-san."

"You too, Kiyo-kun. If you have any problems, don't hesitate to call, okay?" Misaki said. "And maybe once you've settled down, we could come and visit you sometime."

"...Ah," Kiyoshi eventually said, a forced smile on his lips, "Yeah, maybe, though the place is a little out of they way. Just give me a call and we'll arrange something together."

Some more goodbyes and promises of keeping in touch later, Misaki waved at the car until it turned a corner and out of sight.

"That cousin of yours didn't mention where exactly he's staying."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Misaki sighed as an arm wrapped itself around his shoulders, "I know."

Usagi took a drag from his cigarette before blowing it out. "You shouldn't worry. He's an adult; he should be able decide on his own on what to and not to do."

"Yeah...it's just that...to know that we both lost people who are precious to us, only I had Nii-san the whole time while he was out there all alone. Thinking about it, I can't help but feel frustrated – that there isn't more than I could do for him to make up for it. That's why...I...I..."

Misaki suddenly felt a familiar, large hand turned his head and Usagi's lips was on his, nipping and licking at his bottom lip. He parted his mouth without thinking, though registering his mistake came too late as a tongue delved into the warm cavern, curled around his own and started coaxing him to play. Of course, he would have surrendered himself to the warmth and pleasure that the kiss brought if he wasn't suddenly aware as to where they are.

"_You stupid rabbit!_" shrieked Misaki, as low as a shriek could possibly be without drawing more attention onto them. "_We're in public! Public!"_

Usagi gave an annoyed 'tsk'. He grabbed the other's hand and pulled him along until they were inside the elevator. He then lifted the hand he was holding and kissed the knuckles. "You have too big of a heart, Misaki."

"E-Eh, what are you talking about, baka Usagi?"

The author pulled back, a serious look in his violet eyes, "There was no way for you to know that you have an existing family member. Fuji knows this and therefore, doesn't expect anything from you. If I'm not mistaken," he mused, "both you and he have a pretty similar way of thinking – to not be a burden, not wanting to trouble anyone else, not to intrude on other people's lives and happiness. Knowing this, even if you said otherwise, he would eventually feel uncomfortable living with us."

"Even...even if you say this..."

"Have faith in your cousin." Usagi said, kissing the top of his head just as the elevator door opened. "If he could live his life independently in the States as long as he has, I'm sure he would be fine."

Misaki stared at the author's broad back, head cocked to the side curiously, "I didn't think you would acknowledge Kiyo-kun's presence so much that you'll go so far as to advice me." He then smiled. "You like him, don't you?"

Usagi ignored the question. He was about to go upstairs when Misaki hugged his waist from behind, "Misaki?"

"I'm glad...for Kiyo-kun," Soft green eyes met his, and he couldn't help but be drawn by it, to drown in the love showing so openly for him, and only him, "And for Usagi-san."

"For me?"

"Because Kiyo-kun is family and the thought that you like my family – Nii-san, Manami-san...it makes me feel happy..."

Usagi watched the gentle expression, the way those lips he'd taken so many times and still want more of formed words that filled him with warmth, and he closed the distance between them. Their kiss was sweet and passionate, slow and lingering. After a moment, they broke away, panting lightly for air. However, the atmosphere was broken when Usagi swept him up unceremoniously into his arms and up the stairs, not without some struggling on Misaki's part, "You! This is getting pretty old, Usagi-san!"

The silver-haired man smirked down at his vic – err, lover, "It's called classic, and about that compensation for chauffeuring that cousin of yours..."

"#$%*&!"

* * *

A car door slammed shut. Kiyoshi let out a breath, stretching his legs after hours of sitting in the car. He was just about to move to open the boot when Tanaka burst out from the mansion's door and ran up to him. "Fuji-sama, oh thank goodness you're here! We were just about to –"

"Kiyoshi."

Haruhiko came up from behind the butler, his eyes as hard as they are cold, "Tanaka, have Kiyoshi's belongings up brought to his room. We'll be in shortly."

"Y-Yes, Haruhiko-sama, right away."

Green grey eyes watched the man scurry around to comply with his master's orders, and then turned his gaze to the suited businessman in front of him, "I won't apologize."

An eyebrow twitched. "You took one of my cars."

"Considering what you've put me through, I thought I was being considerably nice when I left you a message on where I left it. In one piece, mind you. At least it wasn't one of your limos."

"How did you get past security?"

Kiyoshi shrugged, "A little charm here, a smile there and a little white lie saying that I have permission to take your car. Lucky for me, it works."

"...When I called the office, they said that you'd applied for an afternoon leave to get your car."

"Yeah, I got hold of Misaki and he had Akihiko-san drive me to the drop-off point."

Haruhiko's jaw tightened. In a sudden move that Kiyoshi couldn't see, he had grabbed his arm and was dragging him into the mansion, "What the – Hey! Let go! You're hurting me, Haruhiko-san!"

At those words, the grip loosened, but not enough for him to pull away. Soon enough, they were in a lavishly decorated room. Embroidered curtains, polished woodened floors, carved and bordered ceilings, rows of bookcases along the walls, overstuffed chairs and in the middle, a black grand piano. Kiyoshi took this in from one brief glance before he was pushed into a chair. "Hey, what do you think you're –"

"You are not to go near Akihiko, do you hear!"

Kiyoshi was taken aback by the fierce demand. This was the first time he has seen him this furious. Was his relationship with his brother that sour? He made a mental note to ask Misaki the next time they meet. Or maybe he could just ask Tanaka. "I can't make good on that kind of agreement or promise. If ever I want to meet up with Misaki, Akihiko-san is bound to be around."

Haruhiko rested his hands on the arms of the chair where he sat, his eyes willing him to submit to his will, "You are in my house, and whatever I say, goes."

"I am not one of your staff! I am not entitled to listen to your orders! Neither am I your toy!" Kiyoshi yelled indignantly. "I'm not going to sit around and let you play with me just to tickle your fancy! I have work! I have colleagues! I have...I have..." The incensed pianist turned around, face in one of his hands, all of a sudden looking weary. "Get out."

Haruhiko blinked, a little stunned at the quick change in demeanour. When he did not make for the door, Kiyoshi lifted his head and glared weakly at him. "I'm tired, hungry and too angry at you to talk in a civilised manner. So please, just...go."

The bespectacled brunette stayed to stare a minute longer before finally heading towards the door. Before it closed, he said, "I will have dinner be brought to you." When Kiyoshi didn't reply, he shut the door and left.

The music that came out from the room soon after was fast, deep and forceful – a march of anger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The lunch bell rang throughout the university's courtyard, signaling the student's brief moment of freedom from their torturous (*cough*Kamijou*cough*) studies. At this moment, Kiyoshi was breathing in the fresh spring air, savouring its clean crispness before looking down at his large bento and sighed. "Now that I think about it, maybe I shouldn't have packed so much..."

"Sensei~ Fuji-sensei, ohayou~~"

He looked up just as two girls ran up to him: a long-haired brunette reached him first, a radiant smile on her lips that lit up her entire bubbly features. Her companion followed sedately along, appearing more tomboyish in comparison with her choppy, red locks and towering height. Once she came to the brunette's side, she proceeded to give a light whack to her head and then gave a polite nod to Kiyoshi, uncaring of the protesting whines that spurt forth from her actions.

"Ohayou, Fuji-sensei." she said, casually dodging each feeble 'attack' thrown her way. "What brings you out here? Don't teachers usually eat in their lounge?"

"Ohayou, Sayori-san, Akane-san," The sight of these two's antics brought a sad smile to Kiyoshi's face. He could already feel the familiar ache pulling at his chest for a brief moment until it was chased away with a shake of his head. He finally replied to the unanswered question, brushing back some that had fallen into his eyes. "Ah, I just thought that...I want to feel the breeze today, that's all." He then held up his unopened bento in front of them, smiling sheepishly, "Care to share this with me? It's too much for one person and I don't mind."

The girls graciously accepted the offer, sitting with him underneath one of the many sakura trees scattered around the building. They chatted and laughed with each other until the bell rang again for the end of their break. The girls thanked their sensei for the lunch and bade him farewell as they turned to make their way to their next lessons. It was only when they were out of sight and hearing range did the brunette spoke, "Hey, Yori-chan?"

"Hm?"

"...Don't you think Fuji-sensei has been different lately?"

The red-head glanced at her friend's direction, eyebrows arched in confusion, "How so, Akane?"

Akane bit her lip in uncertainty before answering, "Well, before when he first taught our class, although he's nice, and has really cute smiles, when he started playing it sounded so...sad, so empty. But these past few weeks," Her face lit up, skipping a few steps ahead of her friend. "He seemed freer. Maybe not entirely, but it's there. I'm so glad for him. I wonder what happened though, hmm..."

Sayori chuckled, reaching out to ruffle her hair despite much protest. "Just like you to have a knack for this sort of thing. Too bad I can't say the same for your studies."

"Oh, oh, maybe he has found someone!" Akane continued, ignoring the last statement made against her, "He's got a girlfriend! Ooh, I wonder what she's like; she must be really pretty to go out with someone as cute as Fuji-sensei! Ah, so lucky..."

The red-head just sighed, half-listening to the continuous chatter all the way to the classroom.

* * *

Kiyoshi suddenly let out a loud sneeze halfway to his office, sniffling slightly at the lingering irritation. "I hope I'm not getting sick," he mumbled. "The last thing I need is to be confined in that godforsaken mansion _he _calls a _house_ because of a cold."

A shift in movement caught his attention from the corner of his left eye. He lifted his head only to see a young, ginger-haired boy crouching in front of a window, bluish grey eyes narrowed down in intent as he stared at something, or someone, beyond it. A foreigner? thought Kiyoshi. That's strange, I don't remember there being a foreign exchange student here, or maybe he was already here beforehand? Then another thought hit him. Isn't that where Professor Miyagi's office is? Did he come here to see him? But if that is so, why through a window? Guess there's one way to find out...

"Excuse me, you there!" The boy jumped at his voice, turning his head to stare at him with what he could discern as mortified horror, his flustered face turning a curious shade of red by the minute. Even more concern by this, he continued, "Are you okay? Do you need any – O-Oi!" The boy did not wait for him to finish his sentence before he turned tail and ran. "Wait! Stop!" he shouted, giving chase. Any chance of catching up was futile when the ginger-haired boy turned the corner, and true enough, by the time Kiyoshi came around, the boy was nowhere in sight.

The window behind clattered open at that point, startling Kiyoshi, and Miyagi's messy black locks popped out of it with a cigarette dangling from his mouth. "Oi, oi, what's with the entire racket out here? Can't a guy even smoke in peace?" When his dark eyes landed on him, he immediately gave out a full blown grin. "Fuji-chan, what are you doing on this side of the campus? Needed something from little ol' me?"

"Ah, Professor Miyagi," Kiyoshi quickly bow, an embarrassed blush blooming across his cheeks. "I-Iie, there was a student looking through your window so I –,"

"A student looking through the window? Huh, I didn't notice a thing. What does this student look like? Maybe I can look him or her up...?"

"Oh, he was a boy: he has ginger brown hair, bluish grey eyes and he was wearing a brown coat with a dark beige sweater inside and...Um...," He did not noticed the way Miyagi's face went pale with each description being listed out to him, taking a drag from his cigarette to calm his nerves. A bad move, "Ano, I'm not really sure about this, but he looked kind of angry for some reason – Eh? Professor Miyagi, are you okay? Hang in there!"

Kiyoshi hurriedly went over to pat the heaving professor's back, a little frantic about what to do when someone was coughing hard enough to cough out a lung. "Maybe you should cut back on those cigarettes, Professor..."

"Oi, Professor! Are you slacking off again? Don't think that I'll help you out with your materials again, for I won't!" Hiroki appeared behind the still heaving professor and gazed out the window in surprise. "Fuji-sensei, what are you doing here? Don't you have a class to teach at this time?"

"Kamijou-senpai! Well, I do have a class soon but you see..." Kiyoshi then relate the whole story over again. When he finished, Hiroki merely rolled his eyes in exasperation and snorted. "It's that Shinobu brat again..." he muttered. Kiyoshi tilted his head curiously, the name ringing a bell in his head.

"Shinobu? Do you mean Takatsuki Shinobu? Isn't he the son of the dean of your literature department? I didn't know you were familiar with him, Professor." He directed this to the recovering Miyagi, only to focus his attention back to Hiroki when he gave another snort, this time in laughter.

"He's familiar with him alright. It ain't such a big secret, but he," he jerked his thumb over to Miyagi, who was hushing and flailing around for him to keep silent which he deliberately ignore. "Married the brat's sister and got a divorce three years later. Furthermore – Hmph! Umph mph hmm!"

"Eh heh heh, please don't take Kamijou's words to heart, will you Fuji-chan? I'm just Shi – er, Takatsuki's guardian when he comes back from his studies abroad, so to say," Miyagi forced out, his smile strained from keeping his hold on the struggling brunette, "Asides from that, how about going for a drink tonight? My treat – YEOW! You bit me! You actually bit me! Fuji-chan, Honey bit me!"

"Damn you, Professor! By the time I'm done with you, you'll be six feet under!"

"Now, Kamijou, I'm sure we can discuss this peacefully...And I'm your superior –," A snarl shut him up.

"Um, I think I should go now. See you later, Professor Miyagi, Kamijou-senpai."

"Wait, Fuji-chan, don't leave me!"

"_You _are not going anywhere!"

* * *

Haruhiko unconsciously drummed his fingers against the armchair in one of the many studies in his home, taking discreet looks at the grandfather clock as the long hand ticked ever so slowly to half-past eleven – thirty minutes more to midnight, he calculated. Well, it would have been discreet if he didn't have a (unwelcome) visitor at the time.

Isaka took in his friend's uncharacteristic anxiousness through the rim of his wineglass offered to him, Asahina standing faithfully as always by his side. He took a small savouring sip before he decided to comment on it. "You're unusually restless today, Haruhiko. Are you expecting someone at this late hour?" He then gave a slow, wolfish grin, his voice sly when he added, "A lady to warm your bed maybe?"

"Nothing of the sort," Haruhiko said, "Although...I am waiting for someone."

"Really?" murmured Isaka, an eyebrow raised at this unexpected admittance. "Who is it? Someone I know?"

"...You wouldn't happen to know a certain Fuji Kiyoshi, do you?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, that American cousin of Chibi-tan. From what I heard from Akihiko, he apparently is house-sitting for...his...friend..." His puzzlement at the change of direction the question brought soon turned to rising disbelief as he put the two shocking implications together. "Are you...You don't mean to say that...that Chibi-tan's cousin is...is..."

"Yes."

"...I know you tend to do things impulsively once it gets a hold of you but this takes the cake! Care to explain to me about this latest one? Being childhood friends with you didn't exactly make me a psychic to the way your mind thinks."

Haruhiko complied and began from start to finish. Isaka could feel his jaw going slack with each retold encounter until it almost met his lap. If Asahina wasn't there, he would have dropped his wineglass as well, which would have been a damn pity since that was some fine wine. By the time silence enveloped them, signifying the end, the first thing Isaka blurt out was:

"You love him," A statement, not a question.

Eyes suddenly grew cold, brows furrowed at the notion his...acquaintance came up with. "I do not." he answered, sounding almost defensive.

That only serves to aggravate the brunette across from him. "Yeah right, and I'm the freaking tooth fairy. Why did you go through all that trouble of bringing him here and making him stay if you're not?"

"I like his music." Haruhiko then turned his head to the side, eyes darkening with bitterness. "And my love has always been with Misaki."

Isaka growled and it was only Asahina's comforting, firm grip on his shoulder that stopped him from leaping across the table between them to shake some sense into that thick skull. "If that is so, then tell me: why in blazing hells did you kiss him when you didn't with Misaki?" The drop of nickname showed the businessman that he was serious. "If what you said is true, and you do not love Misaki's cousin, then why the hell are you looking at that damn clock even as I speak?"

Haruhiko's attention had snapped back at that, his head having shifted unconsciously to the side to look once more at the time. But it can't be help; usually the young pianist would have returned by eight, or at the latest ten. Seeing the hand inched closer to midnight – the end of a day – and still no sign of him made his chest and stomach feel uncomfortably funny for some reason. He was once again jerked back to reality by a snap of fingers in front of him.

"Geez, you must have had it bad if the great Haruhiko Usami becomes distracted in the presence of another."

"...Why do you wish to be so insistent on this matter?"

"Because, Mr. Stick-Ass, I'm tired of seeing my friend sulking in his dark corner anymore." This earned him a dark glare which he was, fortunately, immune to from years under it. "Don't even deny it. Every single time there's a function you are invited to, you made especially sure to check the guest list and if Akihiko's name pops up, hey presto, you don't go! This avoidance system thing you have on is seriously getting tiresome, and if it takes another to get over your withdrawal phase, by all means I'm _all _for it!" Isaka took back the wineglass from Asahina and took one big swig to sooth his throat.

This gave the bespectacled man some time to think. Was that what it was? Love? It might explain a few things, like the way his heart reacted around the young man, or why he was giving in to his impulsions more than usual. And what he felt now...the knotting twist in his stomach, the continuing discomfort in his chest...was that what it felt like to be worried?

"What should I do?"

"Huh?" Isaka replied intelligently, having forgotten his frustration. The look on Haruhiko's face was distasteful, as if what he's going to do next will poison him.

"If you are...right, and what you say is true, then what should I do to win Kiyoshi's heart?"

The red wine going down his gullet nearly came back out at the question, more so from Haruhiko. "Err, ahem, maybe you could start with you have done for the past two weeks?"

Haruhiko nursed his own untouched wine, face in thought. "Other than requesting for his music, I just did what I had done with Misaki."

"Which was...?" His friend prompted.

"I asked him if there was anything he liked, but he did not give me an answer. So, I could only assume that his taste with Misaki's are similar and have some of the best cherries and strawberries imported and brought over."

Isaka paled slightly at that. He remembered that one time he entered Akihiko's apartment only to see it flooded by boxes and boxes of...he has never seen so many berries in his life. "Um, when you said some, do you mean crates?"

Haruhiko nodded and frowned. "He didn't seem pleased by it. There was one time I offered to drive him to his workplace. Not only did he refused it, he also took one of cars, got past my security and left it somewhere in the city for me to pick up."

He had to hold back his laughter at that. Smart kid, he thought, mentally giving a toast in the young man's honour. "Go on..."

"I also gave him a quarter of my staff to be under his employ. However, when I came back, the maids were in tears for they thought they had done something terribly wrong to be sent back only minutes in his service. To compensate for whatever that was done, I ordered some roses into his room." This in fact, pretty much meant that the businessman had most likely covered the room with it. If anything, the young man would be even more pissed by that gesture.

"Ah..." Isaka coughed, preparing himself for another long lecture on a topic his friend has so long eluded. "Well, first of all, I think you should –,"

The opening of the main door cut him off, just as the clock chimed twelve, at the same time that Tanaka came in to inform them that Kiyoshi was back. Before Isaka could even blink, Haruhiko was out of the room and striding towards the foyer. He sat in his seat for a minute or two, and then pushed himself up with a smirk growing on his lips. "Let's go, Kaoru. Don't want to miss the show."

* * *

Kiyoshi slowly trudged up the stairs to his room, his feet feeling heavier than normal. He had gone out with Miyagi and Hiroki for a drink and a bite to eat, as they said they would. Everything was fine and they were having a great time until Hiroki accidentally had a drink too many and got drunk. This ended up with him blurting every single truthful detail of his life, like how he has a loving boyfriend and how much he loves him and more endearing statements that he wouldn't hear his sempai ever saying out loud. Miyagi was laughing so hard, he fell off from the stool.

He offered to take the inebriated colleague home only for the professor to point out that he does not know his home address. After seeing them off, he drove back to the mansion with plans to just fall on the nice, comfy bed and sleep the alcohol off. That was the plan anyways, if he wasn't blocked by a wall of steel in front of him. Unbalanced from the sudden impact, he felt vertigo clenched his mind as his world tilt backwards. He closed his eyes, waiting for the painful fall down when his hand was suddenly grabbed and was pulled to safety.

Once his feet was standing firmly on the solid, flat landing, his saviour let him go, the hand trailing down to rest on his waist lest he stumbled, and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Ah, yeah, just a little dizzy..." Kiyoshi looked up, wanting to thanked whoever caught him but his words were stuck mid-throat, "H-Haruhiko-san!"

Cold, grey eyes greeted him, indeed belonging to the uptight businessman he had come to dislike. And yet he swore he saw a concerned glint somewhere before it disappeared behind the proverbial glacial wall. Not able to stand the awkward silence that followed, he stood back a little, clearing his throat and said, "Thank you, Haruhiko-san, for not letting me fall." He wasn't so bad as to forget his manners altogether.

Haruhiko merely crossed his arms, his expression never changing. "Where have you been that you have to stay out until midnight?"

Kiyoshi frowned, feeling the all-too-familiar irritation seeping into him whenever Haruhiko confronted him. "I don't see how it is any of your business. I was just hanging out with my co-workers for a drink.

"And it didn't occur to you to inform me of your plans?"

"No, because as I said, it isn't any of your business as to what I do in my life. Now, excuse me, I'm going to retire to my room. Goodnight." Kiyoshi walked around the bulk standing in his way and made to walk past it when his hand was grabbed again, halting all movement. "What are you doing? Let go of me!"

Haruhiko leaned down to the younger man's level, practically nose-to-nose when he spoke, "As long as you are under my roof, you are under my charge and that, as you say, makes it my business." He then proceeded to lean the rest of the way down and kissed him, hard. Kiyoshi gasped at the intensity, unintentionally letting his mouth part to let his tongue invade his inner caverns. He unwillingly let out a moan, feeling it caressing every surface, tasting, curling around his tongue before letting go to suck on it, dominating him. Soon breathing became a problem and they had to part for air. As soon as he got his breath back, Kiyoshi lifted his knee and kicked the other hard in the ribs. Once he felt the hold on him loosened, he broke away and ran as fast as he can to his room. "Kuso...Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!" he said, wiping away tears from his eyes.

A loud slam resonated down the hallway, though there's not much Haruhiko can do when he was kneeling down on the carpeted floor, trying to catch his breath from the hit. Polished, tailored shoes appeared in front of him, and he looked up into Isaka's expression of exasperated amusement.

"Not that I don't like seeing you on your knees, but seriously man, don't you think you're coming on too strongly on the kid?" He held out his hand and helped his friend up. "Then again, I guess that's to be expected from you. You just go all out when you're determined to get something...or in this case, someone. But that's not going to work in your favour all the time, you know. Prime example being you on your knees just now. I should have brought my camera." he snickered.

Haruhiko brushed his suit down, for the first time in his life feeling confused. "Then what do you suggest I should do? Isn't this what people do with people they like?"

"Not to your extent, they do not. Come," he patted him on the back, steering him back to whence they came. "Let your ol' friend Isaka Ryuichiro teach you a thing or two on relationships."

* * *

**Sorry for the delay, but I'm so busy this term that I didn't have the time to type it out or upload it. But thank you for the reviews! It made my heart lighter seeing your them. See you next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Kiyoshi heaved a sigh of relief as he tapped a set of papers together and stacked them onto his growing pile of paperwork. "Twenty down...and another twenty more to go. When will this ever end?"

Well, at least his work was keeping his thoughts away from a certain businessman, no matter how briefly it lasted. Three days had pass since that..._incident_, by the staircase and surprisingly, that was the last he had seen or heard from Haruhiko. Any other person would have thought that the pianist would rejoice and enjoy this unexpected reprieve, but Kiyoshi was anything but.

In fact, he was more than a little suspicious by the absence. Knowing the older man as well as he did in the past few weeks (and aware of his past achievements), Haruhiko was nothing if not a businessman through and through – an elite of the elite. Once his sights are set on what (or who) he wants, there's no doubt that he will do anything and _everything _in his power to get it. Any obstacles in his way will be ignored, avoided, taken care of or obliterated. No questions asked.

Such knowledge was why he made sure to double check around corners, blind spots and empty rooms.

Kiyoshi growled and almost stabbed his pen through the paper he's signing on. He's acting like a damn mouse in a lion's den, which when he think about it is kind of true but still! Couldn't he go a day without feeling like sooner or later he's going to dance into a trap and become utterly helpless? It's all Haruhiko's fault! He's no better than those jerks that took advantage of him and used him for their own selfish desires! And just like them, all that he's worth in the other's eyes was being a bed-warmer and a conquest trophy. He's probably laughing about it now, having a round of drinks with his colleagues and bragging on how he got this one in the bag –

A series of knocks snapped him out of his dark, furious thoughts and he took a breather to compose himself. Once he gave his permission to enter, a female professor from his department poked her head through and gave a shy smile, a rosy flush to her cheeks.

"A-Ano, Fuji-san, working h-hours is over..."

"It is?" he said, surprised. He glanced at the clock and sure enough, it was. In his anger, he had forgotten about the time and finished his paperwork without even realising it. The woman still standing by the door was treated to the beatific sight of his smile, and she swooned against the door with hearts in her eyes. All to which the brunette was oblivious to as he packed the last of his things.

"Thanks for telling me, Nanao-san. Have a nice weekend."

By the time the words registered into her mind and she woke from her trance, Kiyoshi had already turned the corner and disappeared. She sighed and trudged down the opposite direction. There goes her chance of asking the man out. Maybe the coming Monday would work out better in her favour...

* * *

"Yare yare, so many things to do, so little time~" Miyagi said in a sing-song voice, carrying a tall stack of papers in his arms. "Looks like I'll be working overtime today. Better call Shinobu before he throws a fit..."

He was about to step down from the top of a staircase when he saw Hiroki storming down the hallway with his coat and briefcase in hand, scattering fearful students in his wake much to his amusement. "Honey~" he called out, making sure to make it sound sickeningly sweet to irritate the bad-tempered teacher. "Leaving already? Please stay, don't leave me by my lonesome self tonight!"

As expected, Hiroki stopped short, his left eye twitching while his hand holding the briefcase flexed ever so slightly, looking as if he want nothing more than to throw it at his head. "Professor, can't you even behave yourself afterhours?"

Miyagi hid a smirk. The other really was too easy to tease. "Ah, I can't help it – you just bring out the best in me."

Another twitch, and then a growl, "I don't have time for this, so just –"

"Oh, is my dearest Kamijou going on a – dare I say it – date? Ah, little Kamijou's so grown up now~"

"Shut up, you stupid professor!" Hiroki yelled, finally giving into his earlier urge and threw his briefcase at him. Miyagi made a move to dodge...only to remember too late where his feet were before his whole world tilted and everything happened in slow motion – at least to him it did. He saw how Hiroki's expression turned swiftly into that of horror, his arm reaching out to grab him back. He also saw, from the corner of his eye, how Kiyoshi appeared unwittingly from behind, looking up at his looming figure like a deer caught in the headlights.

And all he could think was, 'Well, isn't this just dandy?' before time rushed forward once more and he landed with a crash.

"Kyaa!"

"Professor Miyagi! Fuji!"

"Shit, someone call an ambulance!"

* * *

It was one of those rare lazy days in the hospital for Nowaki. He had already gone on his rounds, checked up on his patients twice, and visited the nursery department and played with the children for an hour. Now here he was in front of the hospital bulletin board, as bored as can be. How he wished he could see his Hiro-san...

He was brought out of his happy musings when a loud commotion could be heard from the main reception lobby. Worried that it was a patient in critical condition, he hurried towards the source of the noise to see whether he could help. Blue eyes however, widened at the unexpected sight of his lover pacing outside the small curtained alcove where minor injuries are usually taken care of. "Hiro-san?" he said.

Hiroki's head jerked up, and Nowaki felt alarmed at the open expression of worry on his face. "Nowaki...shit," He hung his head and ran his fingers through his hair, clearly upset. "It's all my fault."

Before the doctor could say anything, just then a ginger-haired young man came rushing through the doors, his face dark with fury and a little concern as he scanned through the people lingering around. His eyes narrowed when he saw the couple and came storming up to them.

"You!" said the youth, eyes flashing with hostility at Hiroki, ignoring the hushing sounds the nurse was giving him behind the reception desk as well as the staring he had garnered. "What the hell did you do to Miyagi? Why is he hurt? How dare you hurt him?"

"Now look here, I didn't –"

"Don't bother denying it! Not when someone's lov- I mean, someone I care for is laying over there injured! Honestly, what does he sees in someone like _you_? You're probably the last person anybody wants to hang out with, much less look at."

Hiroki bristled. "Why you little –" He started forward, only to have Nowaki grip his hand to hold him back, though he did give the young man a disapproving look. The other merely returned it with a defiant sneer.

"Maa...even the hospital could be noisy eh?"

Everyone's head turned towards the one who spoke, just as the curtain was pulled back by a nurse to reveal Miyagi sitting at the edge of a bed with his right foot bandaged. He then looked up and locked eyes with the young man that was with them. "Shinobu-chin?" he said, surprise evident in his tone. "What are you doing here?"

Shinobu scowled. "What do you mean 'what am I doing here'? I came to see you because you were hurt and I was worried, you insensitive baka! Or did you forget that I'm _your _lo –"

"Shh!" Miyagi frantically waved his hands around, nervously aware of the people around them. "I know, I know, just not so loud."

"Hmph, after all these years and you're still so shy."

Miyagi choked and spluttered (S-Shy!) incoherently at that.

Nowaki watched the interaction between them and wondered what they are to each other. He could guess but...oh well, as long as the youth keep that _man _distracted from Hiro-san. He wasn't...pleased when he found out it was that professor –_ who called Hiro-san by his first name and tried to kiss him and kept hanging around him too much for his liking_ – that Hiro-san was worried about. At least, that's what he thought, until he turned back to still see Hiroki fidgeting anxiously. Strange, wasn't it Miyagi he was waiting for?

"Hiro-san, what's the matter? Are you alright?" he asked.

Hiroki glanced at him, then to the alcove, and then back to Nowaki again. He was about to answer when the sound of curtains being moved was heard and Hiroki rushed forward towards the figure attempting to get out of bed and refusing the nurse's offer to help. "Fuji!" he said, relieved for only a moment until he actually took in the sight of the nasty bruise on his back and the white gauze wrapped around his head. He paled. "Shi – Fuji, are you alright? You're not hurt anywhere else, are you?"

"Hey, how come you ask him but not me first? I'm hurt too, you know. Kamijou~"

"Shut up!" Both Hiroki and Shinobu whacked the whining man upside the head; one did it because of the irritating whining and the other because his lover was paying attention on someone else instead of him. "I'm not the clumsy oaf who fell down the stairs and uses their kohai as a landing pillow!"

"But I fell because you threw a book at me!"

"You should know better than to stand beside the stairs in the first place! Every one with an ounce of common sense would know that it's an accident site-in-the-making! And you provoked me!"

Kiyoshi pulled down his shirt with a grimace, barely listening to the bickering behind him and the nurse's instructions as she fussed. Hopefully Haruhiko would continue his disappearing act until his head and back healed. He doesn't want to know what will be his reaction to them, extreme as it was.

"Fuji-san?"

Green-grey eyes blinked and he looked up into familiar blue eyes. "...Kusama-san? You work as a doctor too?"

Nowaki scratched his cheek, chuckling. "Yeah, I only worked at the florist part-time. You could say it's my work away from work."

"Ah," Kiyoshi nodded his head knowingly. "Like a hobby of sorts."

"Of sorts," The taller agreed. He then gently pushed the pianist to sit on the bed, cutting off any protests by saying, "You still need to fill up some paperwork later so don't strain yourself and rest for now. I'll ask a nurse to bring it over from reception."

Kiyoshi pouted (unknowingly) but lean back on the pillow all the same, letting Nowaki adjust the pillows to sooth his aching back. "Thanks..."

Nowaki turned back after he finished talking with a nurse and smiled. "It's no problem. Oh, I've been meaning to ask, about you and Hiro-san...um..."

Kiyoshi tilted his head, confused. "Hiro-san? Who's – Oh, you mean Kamijou-senpai! I work as an associate professor of the music department in the same university as he is. Why?"

"Oh, well you see –"

"Fuji," said Hiroki, suddenly appearing by his bedside, seemingly done with the banter with Miyagi, if Shinobu pulling fiercely by his ear was anything to go by. "Do you want me to get you anything? How's your back? You don't have a concussion, right? How many fingers do you see?"

"Senpai," Kiyoshi said, interrupting before the other could work himself up. "I'm fine. A little sore but nothing a few painkillers couldn't cure. But Professor Miyagi..."

The man looked unconvinced but snorted at the mention. "Don't worry about him. You took the brunt of his fall and he got away with a twisted ankle. Pity."

"Hey, I heard that!"

Hiroki ignored it in favour of other matters. "So...you two know each other?"

"Hai, I asked Kusama-san for directions to a bookshop a week before I started working. I didn't expect to see him again, especially not in a hospital."

Nowaki laughed, moving closer to brown-haired brunette despite being given a warning glare to which he ignored. "Although the circumstances could have been better, it's still a pleasure to see you again, Fuji-san. I hope you'll get better soon."

Kiyoshi nodded, and turned to face Miyagi though he did notice from the corner of his eye how the doctor's eyes warmed and tried to snake his hand around the other's waist only to be slapped away by the surprisingly blushing owner with a few hushed whispers and a snarl. Hmm...

He was then aware of another person beside Miyagi and as he took in the young man's presence, he remembered where he had seen him. "Ah, you're the boy from before. Takatsuki Shinobu, right?"

Shinobu looked startled, then embarrassed at the reminder of their somewhat first meeting but recovered quickly, giving his hand out for a shake. "Yeah, that's me. And you're Fuji Kiyoshi, the talented music professor. My father and I have heard a lot about you from your dean."

Kiyoshi blushed. "Eh, the dean was exaggerating I'm sure..."

"Aw, Fuji-chan is so cute when he's blushing~ OW!"

"I'm standing right here, you perverted old man! How dare you!"

"Hush, not so loud Shinobu-chin. I'm just joking."

"Well, I don't like it so stop it!"

Laughter spilled helplessly from his lips at the couple's antics. "I'm glad to see that you're okay, Professor Miyagi."

"Well, at least someone's glad about my well-being, unlike a certain _someone_..." Miyagi said, muttering the last part. Hiroki crossed his arms with a scowl but directed his words towards Kiyoshi instead.

"Fuji, s-sorry for, ah, dragging you into this. It wasn't my intention to get you hurt." he said awkwardly, the single word of apology foreign on his tongue.

"Iie, it's fine –"

"Oi, oi, what about me? Don't I get a sorry too?" Miyagi butt in.

"You don't deserve it!"

"Che, meanie..."

Nowaki moved quickly, holding down his thrashing, cursing lover against his chest while Shinobu stood in front of Miyagi protectively with his own glare in place. Kiyoshi looked from one to the other, the pieces in his mind slowly putting themselves into place.

"Ano...are you guys together?"

Everyone froze at the question, and slowly turned their heads to meet wide, curious green-grey eyes. "Um..."

Kiyoshi watched them for a moment or two before shrugging nonchalantly. "Ok then. Just want to know."

Nowaki and Shinobu sighed in relief whereas Hiroki and Miyagi looked flabbergasted. "Fuji-chan, you're okay with us...I mean, with this?" Miyagi made a circular gesture of the group.

The pianist looked at him strangely. "You mean being gay? It'll be weirdly hypocritical of me if I said no when I'm gay too."

"Oh."

"Besides, you guys look happy." Hiroki, even Miyagi, pinked at that statement. Nowaki grinned and Shinobu blushed and looked away, though his mouth did twitch upwards a little. "I have nothing, nor the right, to say anything to that."

After that, they spent each other's company in silence, busy filling out the paperwork that the nurses brought for them. Once they've signed everything, they were free to leave with the advice on not doing anything too strenuous for the next few weeks.

"Hey Fuji, where do you live? I'll drop you off." Hiroki said.

"Oh, no need to trouble yourself, senpai. I'll just call a taxi."

"Don't be stupid, in your condition and the painkillers they've put you on, you can barely stay awake. You'll be taken advantage of by perverts and then what? No, I'm dropping you off." Hiroki said firmly.

"But –"

"Fuji-chan, it's best to go along. Kamijou is just stubborn that way. Look, he even had Shinobu-chin ride with us."

"Damn it, I have my own license! I can drive just as well as anybody else! I only agreed so I can make sure that no funny stuff happens to you." said Shinobu.

Hiroki rolled his eyes. Nowaki (his shift had ended for the night) laid his hand on Kiyoshi's shoulder, and said, "Please, Fuji-san. I agree with Hiro-san. It's just not safe."

Kiyoshi mentally panic. What to do, what to do? He's uncomfortable to let them know where, much less whom, stays in that humungous estate he called home lately. What would they think? Looking at the four expectant stares around him, he resigned himself to his fate and mumbled out the address.

He did not expect his senpai to freeze though. "Isn't that the Usami estate?"

"Um...yes. I stay there, with Haruhiko-san."

"WHAT?"

"Eh? Eh?"

* * *

"Isaka...are you 100% sure this will work?" was the dubious question.

The brunette looked affronted. "Of course it will work! When have I steered you wrong?"

"...There was that one time that you were convinced that there was a spirit of an axe murderer in your closet and you want to be rid of it so you called me to call an exorcist –"

"Hush!" Isaka held his palm up. "This isn't about me my friend but you! So, you just follow what I have told you so far and bam! You got yourself a lover and everyone is happy!"

"...Are you still sure that –"

"_YES! For pete's sake, Haruhiko, I'm sure!_" Isaka breathed out, calming down. He went back to his grinning self. "Now go out there and get your man!"

Footsteps receded and a door opened and shut with a dull click. There was a moment's peace before Asahina spoke up.

"Ryuichirou?"

"Yes, Kaoru?"

"Are you sure...?"

Isaka groaned. "Don't you dare finish that sentence."

* * *

**Hey, I'm alive. I just managed to squeeze in some time to finish this off. Thanks for you patience and I hope you enjoy this. Read and review ^^**


End file.
